capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Judgement Girls
The Judgement Girls (ジャッジメントギャルズ?) is a group of girls who make their first appearance in the Street Fighter III games. They are female judges that decide the winner after a draw (both characters get KOed) occurs in the last possible round of any given match. Some of the Judgment Girls appear in the Street Fighter V DLC stage Kanzuki Beach. Anna (アンナ?) is a blond Russian girl who wears a long coat and an ushanka. She wants to become a mathematician as she is studying geometry and astrophysics. Although she doesn't like drinking coffee, Her favorite hobby is touring cafes. She experienced her first travel overseas when she was invited to Japan by Karin. Fair Libra (フェア・ライブラ Fea Raibura?) is a tall black American girl who wears shorts, a t-shirt, and rollerblades. She is a lively and friendly teenager who loves old-school hip hop and dancing. She has a good relationship with her father and brother. Her father, Eric (エリック), is a professional saxophonist, And she grew up with her home overflowing with music. Julia (ジュリア Juria?) is a blond English girl who wears horseback riding clothing. She's the daughter of the president of a company that deals with energy resources. She's in the same riding club as Karin And respects her for becoming the head of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu at such an early age. Julia is also a member of the Worldwide young ladies club. Lilly (リリー Rirī?) is a fashionable girl from India. Her occupation is a film producer. As of current, She is working on the sequel of Bollywood film "The Eternal Ganga". She watches street fights as a reference for an action scene. She is a relative of Dhalsim's family and practices yoga with his wife. Rifa (理花 Rīfa?) Is a Chinese girl who wears a blue Chinese dress with a red floral pattern. She doesn't wear a hair accessory of any kind. Rifa is the youngest of 3 sisters and has loved being physically active since she was a little girl. She's an athlete, Specializing in 400-meter sprints and 400-meter hurdles. She is also very talkative and likes to invite people to her house. Toli (冬麗 Tonrī?) is a Chinese girl who wears a dark blue Chinese dress. Her bangs are parted to the side of her face and she's the middle child of the 3 sisters and is also a blogging obsessed student. Her favorite things to blog about is where she goes and what she eats. Toli is good friends with Anna and the two girls often exchange information. She takes things at her own pace and has a cheerful and bright personality. She easily becomes friends with others. Tonfa (冬花?) is a Chinese girl who wears a white Chinese dress and sports a floral hair accessory. She's one of the more popular members of the group. She's the oldest of the 3 sisters and wants to be either a Nanny or a Kindergarten teacher. She looks after her sisters preparing food like a professional. Her name means "Winter Flower" because she was born on a cold winter's day. Gallery 200 character profiles.jpg|Judgement Girl Fair Libra as she appears in an artwork for the 200th character profile in Shadaloo C.R.I. Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Groups Category:Female Characters Category:Under Construction